1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to crawler tractor track assemblies and particularly to master links therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A track assembly for a crawler tractor typically comprises a plurality of articulately connected link assemblies, with a track shoe attached to each and with adjacent link assemblies being connected together by pins and bushings. Normally, at least one link assembly is constructed to serve as a separable or detachable master link assembly to enable the track assembly to be mounted on or removed from the tractor. The prior art teaches a wide variety of such master link assemblies, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,102 teaches a master link assembly comprising two laterally spaced apart (right and left) links and each link comprises two separable parts having mating faces and aligned holes and detachable means extending through the aligned holes to directly connect the two parts of the link together.